A Small Detour
by DariusQ
Summary: Halfway through his trainig trip with Jaraiya Naruto disapears. Now during the latest chunin exams Naruto reapears with a new team, stronger than ever.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura breathed heavily, as she climbed the long stairs to the stands. She was at the final teast of the Chunin Exams and just won. She had faced an older man from The Land of Earth and barely won. Even with her incredible strength he was able to beat her hand to hand. Luckily, she could heal herself when she had the chance and caught him with his guard down. She walked up the long steps and saw many of her friends sitting at the edge waiting for her. Rock Lee was the first to congratulate her and ask her out with his usual charisma. Sakura would usually shove him aside, but she was in a good mood. So, she just kicked him once when he was on the ground.

Kiba and Temari laughed as Shino pulled Sakura away from Lee. Shikamaru sighed and pulled Lee into the chair next to him. Sakura smiled and sat down grinning at all her friends. There with her was Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Temari, and Rock Lee. Choji was downstairs getting ready for his match, which was about to start. The last time Sakura was here there were so many other people with her. Ino had decided to dedicate all her time at the hospital and even trained under Tsunade. She wasn't a ninja anymore, but she still had one of the village's most important job's. Sakura could actually see her tending to the man she just defeated. Tenten had to leave with her family when they moved the shop to The Land of Water. Neji had taken it hard and converted all of his time into training to become an Anbu. Neji was actually one of the Anbu guarding Tsunade right now, Sakura could barely see him standing next to Tsunade and all of the other nation's leaders. Hinata was sent away to The Land of Lightning by the Hyuga clan, aparently Haishi considered her unvaluable.

Sakura's smile disapeared when she thought of the other two people. Her old teamates Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura once thought she loved Sasuke, but she knew for sure now she hated him. Naruto went on a three year training trip with Jaraiya and disapeared halfway through it. Tsunade personally looked for him, but there was no trace. He would've come back two weeks ago and probaly be with them this very moment. Sakura cursed Naruto wherever he is for leaving them. For leaving her.

Kiba snapped his fingers in front of her face, bringing Sakura out of her daze, and said "Pay attention, Choji's about to fight trenchcoat." Sakura stared down and saw Choji come out of one side of the arena. Many people from Konoha cheered as he waved and smiled at the crowd. Out of the other end came a lanky figure in a trenchcoat. He had on a large tattered jingasa hat (think of Raiden). Kakashi was playing referee and announced him as Marcus Steele from The Land of Lightning. Sakura watched as he slowly shed the trenchcoat, but left the hat on. Marcus was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and green cargo pants, as soon as Kakashi said "Begin" Marcus wripped of his hat. Choji raced toward him and Marcus did something suprising everybody.

Marcus' hat started to buzz. The edge of it was moving rapidly and he flung it at Choji. Choji was able to duck under it, but it cut his scarf clear in half. The hat came back to Marcus like a boomerang. Everybody gasped and Kiba yelled "That can't be fair!" This time Marcus charged and flung his hat downwards. Half of the hat went into the ground and raced toward Choji with Marcus right behind it. Choji jumped in the air , avoiding the hat, but not Marcus. Marcus jumped and kicked him straight in the jaw. Choji fell back, but recovered quickly and stood between Marcus and the hat. "At least he doesn't have a weapon now." said Temari as she watched them. Marcus reached toward his pockets and pulled out two sets of nunchucks. "So much for that." Shino remarked as Choji went into his human boulder form. "He's done for now." Kiba said as Choji tumbled toward Marcus. Marcus stood there and started swinging his nunchuks. Soon the nunchuks were a blur and Sakura couldn't even see them move. A second later large amounts of wind came together and caught Choji as he bounced down on top of Marcus. The wind propelled Choji back against a wall and Marcus was right after him. Choji turned back regular and met Marcus halfway. Marcus' nunchuks started to push Choji back against the wall, but Choji jumped off the wall above Marcus. Choji flipped over Marcus and used his Super Open Hand Slap. Choji's hand enlarged and smacked Marcus across the arena. "Does he have his colored pills?" Sakura asked Shikamaru. Shikamru nodded and answered "He took the green spinach before the battle and he has the yellow curry ready. I made sure he doesn't have any red chili pills, so he won't kill himself."

Marcus slowly got up as Choji once again went into his human boulder form. Marcus was able to keep Choji back by using his nunchuks to make small wind cutters. Choji didn't have the chakra to keep up the human boulder, so he transformed back. Choji raised his arms in defense as the wind cutters cut his skin. Choji was able to stop the attack by throwing an explosive tag at Marcus' feet. Marcus jumped as the tag exploded and Choji took his yellow curry pill. Sakura could see the blue chakra surrond Choji's body as both of his arms enlarged. Choji put both arms at either side of Marcus and clapped them together. Suprisingly, Marcus caught his hands and stopped Choji. You could see the strain in his face as Marcus picked Choji up by his arms and flung him at the wall. Choji his the wall so hard he made an imprint. Choji slid down to the ground and Marcus picked up his hat. Marcus then looked up at Sakura's area. Sakura was confused, but then she saw his teamates to her left. They both wore trenchcoats like him, but didn't have hats. The taller one nodded at Marcus and Marcus nodded back. Marcus flung his hat at Choji and it landed inches away from his head. In one motion Marcus sprinted toward Choji and knocked him unconcious.

Kakashi announced Marcus the victor and helped Ino carry Choji. Marcus walked up the steps toward his teamates and Sakura got a better look at him. Marcus had short black spiky hair and a scar on his face. The scar was on the edge of his lip and stopped mid-cheek. She tried to look at his teamates, but they both had hoods connected to their trench coats. The taller one seemed to motion toward the smaller then the smaller went downstairs. Marcus took off his hat and started to sharpen it then noticed Sakura staring at them. Sakura looked away and saw that Shikamaru was gone. "Checking on Choji?" Sakura asked Temari. Temari nodded and Kiba said "How can he do that? I mean look at him, he's not even winded." Sakura looked back and saw Marcus just staring at her while he sharpened his hat. "I'm interested in that weapon." Shino said. "It must be made of a foreign metal." Temari commented as the next match began.

Kakashi first announced a man from the Land of Water as Raki Wentsu. Raki was an older genin and had an eyepatch to show his experience. He was short, but had very broad shoulders. He was wearing regular villagers clothes and had a large gourd slung across his back. Kakashi announced the smaller trenchcoat as Samantha Byrne when she walked out. She ripped off the trenchcoat and Sakura first noticed her long dark red hair. She was wearing a blue jacket and black ninja pants. What caught Sakura's eye was the long katana slung around her back. Samantha also had two small crossbows attatched to her legs and a small quiver at her side. "She's always showing off her bow collection." said a voice right behind Sakura. Sakura jumped and saw Marcus behind her. "You seem to know a lot about her weapons." Shino said.

Marcus smiled and answered "I should, I made them. She like's to be called Sam by the way." At that moment Kakashi signaled for the match to begin and Raki opened his gourd. Sam started to run toward Raki as he made hand seals. Rake started to expel water from the gourd and shot many water whips at Sam. Sam was able to avoid them with ease, but when she got closer to Raki he used water bowl to shoot a jet of water straight at Sam. She couldn't miss it and was shot back, but then she dispersed in a cloud of smoke. Raki turned around frantically, but was too late as Sam shot a crossbow bolt through his gourd. The water spilled out of his gourd and quickly evaporated in the hot sun. "Why didn't she try to hit him?" Kiba asked as they watched the match intently. "Well, he has to make water from his chakra now. He'll probaly run out of energy soon if he keeps using jutsus." Shino answered Kiba.

Raki was visibly mad as he pulled two kunai out of his weapons pouch. Raki and Sam dashed toward eachother and put their blades to the test. Raki was barely able to deflect Sam's katana with his kunai and was losing ground fast. At one point Raki shoved his kunai up under Sam's katana. Raki grabbed her wrist holding the katana and she grabbbed a crossbow with her free hand. Raki smacked it out of her hand, but that gave her the opening to rip her wrist out of his grasp. In one motion Sam spun beside Raki and slashed his arm. Raki yelled grabbing his arm and kicked Sam away. Sam recovered quickly, but was knocked back when Raki used a water release technique gunshot. By kneading his chakra together Raki shot several large spheres of water out of his mouth.

Sam groggily got up as Raki ran toward her. Sam saw Raki make several hand signs and he summoned three water clones. The clones surronded her and jumped Sam at the same time. She dealt with one quickly by sending a crossbow bolt through it's head, but she was too slow to deflect the others. The first one sucker punched her straight in the face, but she countered by leg dropping him. While she was still on the ground the other clone came from her side and kicked her in the ribs. She yelped and turned over on her side, but didn't stay down long. Quickly, Sam made her own water clone and charged back into the fight. "Wait if she can make clones why only make one?" Lee asked as they fought two on two. Temari turned to Lee and and said "By only making one she can give it more power. That way it can take more hits and still stand."

At one point a Raki clone kicked the real Sam out of the brawl, but her clone knocked him over toward Sam. In the blink of an eye Sam unsheathed her katana and sliced the clone from shoulder to hip. The clone dissolved and her clone kicked the other Raki towards her. Sam had sheathed her katana and grabbed the clone underneath both armpits. Sam picked the clone up over her head and fell backwards smashing it's neck on the ground. The clone vanished and Sam disspersed her own. The real Rake was leaning against the wall breathing heavily and making hand signs. Before he could finish his jutsu Sam shot a special bolt at him. This bolt was actually several arrows that were connected by a net that pinned Rake's good arm against he wall. Sam slowly walked over to Rake and silenced him (she elbowed him in the back of the neck).

Kakashi announced her the victor and Ino came rushing out with other nurses. Ino asked Sam if she needed help, but she just shrugged and trotted back up to her teamates. Marcus highfived her as she came up and the tall one nodded to her. Instead of nodding back she jumped up and hugged him, completely suprising him. Marcus laughed as Sam let go of their leader and sat down next to him. Sakura could hear the tall one sigh as he walked down the stairs and into the arena. Sakura couldn't breathe when she saw his wild spiky blond hair.


	2. Your Turn

Hey guy's DariusQ here. I'm so suprised I got good feedback so fast that I'm letting you decide what weapon Naruto should have.

1. Battle Axe

2. War Hammer

3. Naginata

4. Trench Knife (My favorite)

5. Kama

6. Tomahawk

7. Suggestion (Anything you think would suit Naruto and be cool)

Please pick two, since I gave Marcus and Sam two. We know how Naruto can get jealous and impatient, so I'll start the next chapter when I get some new reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

"That's impossible!" Sakura yelled as Naruto shed his trenchcoat. Naruto was so different. He was tall, his hair longer, and holy crap she's still staring at his muscles. He was wearing black ninja pants and a red coat. The coat's collar was flipped up and unzipped showing his toned abs. Even with his black shirt Sakura could see his six pack clear as day. Kakashi announced him like everone else and Tsunade didn't even blink.

Sakura looked at her friends and they were just as suprised at her. She heard giggling and turned to her right seeing Marcus dying. He was holding his mouth trying not to laugh and Sam was nowhere to be seen. In a single motion Sakura grabbed Marcus and held him up in the air asking "What's so funny?" Marcus looked at her grinning like a fool and burst out laughing.

Sakura shook him and he calmed down saying "The look on your face was priceless!" Shikamaru had come back from seeing Choji and had Sam behind him. "Put him down." Shikamaru told Sakura. Sakura glared at him and said "He know's where Naruto has been!" Shikamaru sighed and looked at them all saying "When Naruto is done we can ask him ourself." Kiba was about to go beserk, but Shino pulled him down agreeing with Shikamaru.

Temari was glaring at Sam for some reason and Shikamaru was trying not too notice. Sakura put/threw Marcus down and sat back down. She watched as Naruto pulled out some kind of weapon that he attached to his fist and moved into a fighting stance. Sakura looked toward Marcus and asked him "What is that?" Marcus smiled and said "It's called a trench knife. It's brass knuckles with a kinfe on one end." Sakura was about to ask what brass knuckles were when Kakashi announced a familiar name. Kakashi turned roward the other end and announced "Mizuki!"

Sakura gasped as the former chunin stepped into the arena. The crowd started to yell, but Sakura wasn't sure who they were yelling at. Shino looked at Shikamaru and asked him "Did you know about this?" Since he already was a chunin Shikamaru was given a lot more information then the rest of them. "I heard he asked Tsunade to allow him to join again, but I didn't think she took him seriously." said a sighing Shikamaru. At that moment Sam jumped in and said "Naruto asked to face him."

Mizuki was different. Sakura knew he spent a small time in prison, but he was a completely different person. Mizuki was much buffer and looked even taller. Mizuki had scars on the left side of his face and his left arm was burnt. Mizuki had two giant shuriken on his back and a short sword at his side. As soon as Kakashi started the match Mizuki threw both shuriken at Naruto. One was aimed at his legs and another one at his head. Naruto didn't have time to dodge, so he used a earth style defense jutsu. Naruto took the ground around him and used his chakra to make armor made out of the ground (earth release hardening technique). The shuriken bounced off and both were dug into the ground.

Naruto quickly let go of the jutsu, so he didn't waste anymore chakra, and met Mizuki. Mizuki had charged him and brought down his sword on top of Naruto. Naruto deflected the sword with his trench knife and spun to his side. Naruto punched him in the ribs and slashed the point he just hit. Mizuki doubled over and Naruto kneed him in the gut sending him into the air. As Mizuki was sent through the air he turned to Naruto and used a fire breath jutsu. Flames of fire were searing out of Mizuki's mouth and Naruto was engulfed in flames. Naruto rolled out of the fire covered in soot. He seemed to be okay, but his shoulder was on fire. Naruto patted it out as Mizuki landed with a thud.

Sakura saw Mizuki take military pills (food pills) and made a certain handsign. Mizuki smiled as he made five perfect shadow clones. Naruto sighed as he stood up and they charged him. The first two came straight in front of him and the others came to his sides. A Mizuki in front of him charged with a kunai and Naruto countered with his trench knife. He countered with his trench knife and punched him in the face, pushing him away. His trench knife hand kept moving and sliced one at his right side. The one he sliced disapeared and he kicked the other one from the front away. He shoulder checked one to the side and shoved his knife into his ribs. That one disapeared and one from behind him grabbed his arms and put them behind his back. The two other clones came at the struggling Naruto from the front and tried to knock him out.

Naruto used the clone holding him as a wall and lifted his legs up. Both of his feet stomped each of the clones in the face and Naruto was able to flip over the clone holding him. As Naruto came down he wrenched his arms free and slashed down the clones back. The clone disapeared and the other two charged Naruto. When Naruto was distracted the first one punched him in the face and kicked him in the shin. Naruto was on one knee while the other clone kicked him in the head. Naruto fell on his back and kicked the clones leg in front of him, sending it down on top of him. Naruto punched the clone in the face and jabbed his knife into the clone's neck. The clone dispersed on top of him and Naruto rose quickly to meet the last one. This clone took out his sword and Naruto raised his knife.

The Mizuki clone came at the still Naruto and brought his sword down on his head. Naruto deflected it at the side and kicked the clone back. Naruto ran at the clone and grabbed it's sword arm. Mizuki's other arm was able to slam Naruto in the face and kick his shin. With his strength weakened the clone broke out of Naruto's grasp and sliced him across the chest. The Mizuki clone tackled the stunned Naruto and he landed on his back. Naruto used his momentum to turn them over with Naruto on top. Naruto head butted Mizuki's skull and slammed his wrist on the ground causing him to let go of the sword. Naruto punched Mizuki in the face and slit his throat. The clone disapeared and Naruto stood up.

As Naruto stumbled up a large shuriken knocked him of his feet and another one came from above. That shuriken impaled itself into Naruto's chest and Mizuki stood there smiling. "NO!" screamed Sakura as she saw Naruto being gutted. Naruto looked up at Sakura and disspersed in a cloud of smoke. "Don't worry just a clone." Sakura heard Marcus say from behind her. "That's impossible! That clone took a ton of damage." Kiba yelled. Shino seemed to agree with him by nodding and Temari was still glaring at Sam. Sam smiled and said "A clone is only as strong as how much chakra you put into it."

The real Naruto jumped out of a tree and charged Mizuki from behind. Naruto kicked Mizuki in the back of the knee and put him into a choke hold. Naruto put pressure on the choroidal artery and ten seconds later Mizuki slumped to the ground unconcios. Sakura stared at the real smirking Naruto with wide eyes. The only one of them who talked was Kiba "Damn".


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto slowly walked out of the arena as the crowd watched gaping. Sakura looked over toward Marcus and Sam, but they weren't there. Sakura immediatley got up and was about to leave when Lee asked her "Sakura chan where are you going?" Sakura didn't turn around and said "To talk to Tsunade." Shikamaru watched her as she sprinted toward Tsunade's office and he then looked at the other people in the group. Shikamaru watched as Kiba was about to go after her, but Akamaru jumped on him. Shino currently had two bugs on his face while still staring out into the arena. Then Shikamaru noticed Temari's glare for the first time.

Sakura breathed heavily as she burst into the Tsunade's office. Tsunade didn't look up saying "Do you know how often you kids break that damn door?" Sakura didn't answer her and just said "You knew didn't you. You knew where Naruto was and didn't tell me." Tsunade sighed and stood up saying "Naruto needed to focus on his training and he couldn't do that here. Don't you think I would kick his ass back here if I thought otherwise."

Sakura just stood there looking at her feet when she heard the door open behind her. She looked behind her and saw Marcus standing there with the ripped off door in his hand. Marcus raised the door and said "I swear to Kami it just came off." Sakura raised Marcus up by his collar into the air while he said "Here we go again." Sakura started to shake him off when she heard a familiar voice say "Sakura please stop. He has enough brain damage already." She looked up and saw Naruto grinning his ass off. Sakura walked toward him and cupped his cheek. She looked at him smiling and grabbed his hand.

In one motion Sakura grabbed him and threw him out of the Hokage's office window. As Naruto fell off the roof, with a pervert Jiraiya, and Tsunade sat down on her desk drinking heavily. Five minutes later Naruto was back in the room with his teamates and Sakura demanding answers. "Where the -censored for children- have you been!" Sakura screamed. Before Naruto could answer a voice cut him off saying "Don't start without us!"

Temari and Shino went through the open window, while Kiba burst through the other window riding Akamaru. Shikamaru just walked through the door and tried to leave, but was stopped by Temari. Naruto looked around and said "Well at one point with the pervert I decided that I want to make my own path. I couldn't really do that here, so I left. The closest region to me was the Land of Iron, so I went there. Marcus was working as a blacksmith when he caught me trying to steal some kunai from him. He suprised me when he showed me his incredible weapons, so I asked if he wanted to come with me. He said no at first, but I promised to teach him all the jutsu I know. We traveled to the Land of Lightning where Tsunade caught up with us, I told her my plan and she agreed to help me. She made some plans with A the Raikage and we became ninjas there. We were teamed up with Sam and have been together since."

Shino was the first to speak and asked "So, why come back now?" Naruto just shrugged and answered "It just felt right and I don't want you guy's getting ahead of me." Kiba laughed and clapped Naruto on the back while Akamaru demanded attention from Naruto. Tsunade took her attention away from the bottle and said "Well I guess congratulations go to all of you. From now on you're all officially chunin and don't worry I didn't forget about Choji." Tsunade opened a drawer at her desk and threw three leaf head bands at Naruto, Marcus, and Sam. Sam pushed her hair out of the way and wrapped it around her forehead, while Naruto and Marcus just attatched it to their arms.

Tsunade stood up and said "Okay living arangements. Naruto your apartment was burnt to the ground, so you'll have to live with Shikamaru." Shikamaru sighed and said to Naruto "I swear to Kami if I find your boxers around the place-" While Shikamaru gave Naruto the rules to living with him Tsunade continued to say "Marcus you're with Kiba." Marcus smiled and highfived the Inuzuka. "Sam you'll be with Sakura." Tsunade finished. Sakura looked to Sam then smiled and Sam returned it. Tsunade sat back down and said "Now I want you to return here tommorrow morning with Choji for a mission. Now get the hell out of what remains of my office and Temari tell your brother I said hi."

They all left Tsunade's "office" and walked around the village. Temari had to go meet Garra, so they waved bye to her and she left. They decided to stop at one of the nearby restraunts and ordered some food and things seemed to be going great. The waiter only mumbled demon once, Naruto convinced Marcus to order saki not vodka, and their food probaly wasn't spat on. As they were eating everyone was laughing, even Shino, as Sam told stories about Naruto. "And that's when he got the brilliant idea to dye his hair green." Sam said as Naruto suddenly bolted out of the store. They watched him leave and quickly followed the blonde ninja.

They got out just in time to see Naruto climbed up a building. The chunin jumped on top of the building and could see Naruto in the distance being chased by some yellow substance. They watched as it snaked forward and wrapped around Naruto's ankle causing him to crash head first. The yellow substance wrapped around his body and held him up into the air. They raced toward him and heard him say "Garra you look well, but I gotta say the new makeup looks more hipster."


	5. Chapter 5

"How do you expect me too feel when you leave for years and I have no idea if you're dead or not?" Naruto wasn't sure if that was a question, but he wasn't really focusing too much on that as Gaara slammed him into the roof repeatedly.

Gaara stopped before he gave Naruto a concussion and used his sand to glide over the rooftops away from the group. "He seemed like a nice guy." Marcus said as he helped Naruto up.

"Seriously though," Naruto said while rubbing his head "did he expect me to send a postcard?"

Temari laughed and watched her brother leave in the sunset. "When you saved him from his demon, he changed completely." Temari said as she hugged Naruto then said to him "Thanks for letting me see him smile." Temari used her fan to fly off after her brother and Naruto stared after her wide eyed.

The next morning everyone, but Kiba and Marcus were there until Naruto saw them walking up. Kiba seemed to be in a normal casual mood, but Marcus looked like he saw a ghost. Kiba moved to talk to Shino, but Naruto stopped Marcus and asked "Are you okay?"

Marcus gulped and answered "The screaming just woudn't stop and when his mother got home, it just got worse."

Naruto didn't know to laugh or feel bad for Marcus. Luckily, Naruto didn't have too say anything when Tsunade spoke up "Now that we're all here I'll brief you on the mission." Everyone turned to face her and she continued "I'm sorry we have to do this so soon after your exams, but I couldn't think of a better team." As Tsunade finished this sentence Jaraiya came through the window.

"Now that I'm here the meeting can start!" With stars in his eyes Jaraiya pointed at the ceiling and laughed uncontrollably.

Tsunade chopped him on the head and said "Shut up!" Jaraiya cried and started to mope in the corner while Tsunade said "Could you please hand me that map Shino."

Shino turned around and pulled a map off the wall then handed it to Tsunade. Tsunade placed it toward them and pointed to a river several miles away from the village. "A new bandit organization has started up and their becoming very gutsy. They're so confident they've made a small base here at the river. We know that one of their lieutenants is camped out there. We need to show them that we aren't afraid of some country bandits, so I'm sending you on an assasination mission."

Sakura's eyes went wide and she observed her fellow chunin. Kiba was staring at the floor while petting Akamaru, Choji had stopped eating his potatoe chips, Shikamaru was lost in thought, Shino was staring at a bug on his nose, Sam was biting her nails, Marcus was checking the blade of his hat, and Naruto didn't seem bothered at all. Sakura knew that Naruto had changed, but she hadn't decided if she liked that yet. She tried to ask Sam about Naruto last night, but she got a looked in her eye and changed the subject. Sakura saw a lot in that look fear, pain, sadness, regret, but Sakura saw something else. The worse part was that she didn't know what it was.

Sakura watched the two of them together now and didn't know what to feel. She snapped out of it and heard Tsunade say "I understand that there's no doubt you'll be hesitant and I felt the same way my first mission. However, if you want to be ninja you must be able to get over this. Now would anyone like to resign from this mission."

The room was quiet and Jaraiya had long since stopped crying. "Good." Tsunade said as she picked up a file. She opened it and took out a picture of a large bald man. "This is Hikaru Treson your target." She let the chunin gather around and observe the man's face. "Now we would like to wipe out every bandit there, save a select few for interrogation, but this man is the main objective. We will have three teams for this operation. Now they have several boats at the river and we can't let all of them escape. Choji and Shino will be responsible for destroying the boats, we'll most of the boats. Shino I want you to put some of your bugs on a boat, so we can track them to the next bandit camp."

Shino and Choji nodded to eachother as Tsunade continued "The next group will be made out of Kiba, Rock Lee, Sakura, and Marcus. You will sneak into the camp and when the signal is given capture at least three of them." Tsunade looked at Sakura and said "You don't engage anybody unless you absolutely have too. We'll need you too heal anyone that is injured. Now the final team is the most important. Naruto, Sam, and Shikamaru will act like their another bandit clan wanting to join forces. When you get the chance you'll take Hikaru out and help the others."

As Tsunade finished Sam elbowed Marcus in the side and he spoke up "I might have something that could help us." Everyone turned toward him and he continued "As some of you know I craft weapons for the three of us and other gadgets we may need." As Marcus said this he pulled out a cigar and Jiraiya jumped up and took it from him.

"It's been too long!" Jiraiya said as he hastly lit the cigar. Marcus immediatley batted it out of his hand and sent it sailing out of the window. It exploded with a pop and Kiba covered his ears in pain.

Tsunade smiled wickedly and asked "Do you have more of those?"


End file.
